Dias Fáceis
by Amaryllis Namikaze
Summary: Kori era irritante e barulhenta - ou assim pensavam. Quando seu sorriso falha, ninguém sabe como lidar com a situação. Então, por um feito de Kyuubi, todos os seus amigos se encontram em um corredor escuro, em frente a uma porta intitulada de "Dias Difíceis", onde há memórias.


**Easy Days**

* * *

_"Um bom dia é aquele em que não há ninguém tentando te matar. Ultimamente não vem sendo fácil ter um bom dia."_

(Febre Negra, Karen Marie Moning)

* * *

**N**inguém no escritório ousou mexer um músculo, permanecendo em silêncio – como se esperassem algo, uma reação. Mas nada mudou: as pessoas ficaram de bocas fechadas, o corpo da menina perfeitamente parado e as dúvidas ainda no ar.

- Como ela está, Tsunade-hime?

Instintivamente, os presentes olharam para Jiraya, que tinha falado. O Sábio dos Sapos tinha uma aparência preocupada enquanto olhava para a menina inconsciente no sofá.

- Eu não tenho ideia do que há de errado com ela – Tsunade admitiu finalmente, o que não fez com que os presentes se sentissem melhor, visto que a Godaime era a melhor médica do país do Fogo. – Sua pressão está normal, seu nível de açúcar idem, não há nenhuma lesão ou ferimento de qualquer tipo, nenhuma concussão, não há nenhuma espécie de veneno ou pílula atuando em seu corpo...

A Godaime hesitou, antes de prosseguir: - Seja lá o que tenha causado essa mudança extrema... Foi puramente ela.

Alguns franziram. O escritório da atual Hokage em geral não se encontrava cheio assim, principalmente se você levar em conta o fato de que a dita cuja não tinha muita paciência para lidar com tantos desesperados ao mesmo tempo. Entretanto, nesta situação, nem mesmo ela tinha no que reclamar.

* * *

**T**udo tinha começado como um dia absolutamente normal em Konohagakure. Os mercadores haviam aberto suas lojas, os civis passeavam e trabalhavam, as crianças brincavam ou caminhavam para a escola, os ninjas faziam seu caminho em direção a missões ou campos de treinamento.

Não tinha sido diferente para o time Sete.

Sasuke fora o primeiro a chegar ao ponto de encontro do time, como sempre. Ele sentara-se encostado a um dos pilares da ponte que havia no campo de treinamento e esperara. A segunda a chegar fora Sakura, que praticamente pulou ao cumprimentar seu Sasuke-kun – que, como sempre, respondeu de maneira fria. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio nos próximos minutos, com Sasuke tipicamente pouco satisfeito com os olhares apaixonados de uma tipicamente satisfeita por poder admirar, Sakura.

Até aí, tudo estava muito normal. Então, Kori chegara.

A loira era barulhenta, irritante e absolutamente estúpida. Ela usava um conjunto de shorts com um casaco esportivo laranja que era excepcionalmente horroroso, os cabelos loiros eram cobertos e presos por um boné igualmente laranja que tinha uma bandana de Konoha amarrada em volta, e sempre tinha um sorriso de rasgar o rosto. A loira chegaria ao ponto de encontro todo dia e cumprimentaria seus companheiros de equipe com berros alegres de "Sakura-chan" e "Sasuke-teme", no que os citados responderiam com um grunhido, ou nem responderiam realmente.

Era assim todo dia. E, quando não aconteceu, Sasuke e Sakura se perguntaram o que diabo havia acontecido.

Para início de história, a loira não havia prendido os cabelos loiros, deixando-os soltos. Pela primeira vez, ambos viram o comprimento, que poderia facilmente bater no quadril de Kori. Eles tinham aparência sedosa e macia, com uma bandana orgulhosamente amarrada na testa, impedindo a franja de cair nos olhos incrivelmente azuis. A vestimenta também tinha mudado para um short cáqui cinza escuro, uma blusa vermelha de mangas curtas e um colete cinza claro por cima. As pernas eram cobertas até um palmo acima do joelho por meias de lycra pretas e os pés, por típicos sapatos ninjas de cor estranhamente vinho.

- Que foi, dobe? Finalmente se tocou que sua roupa era feia e você, uma menina? – Sasuke zombou, com seu comum sorrisinho.

Seria mentira se dissesse que ele não ficou surpreso quando a loira o ignorou com maestria, indo sentar-se na grama com a mesma expressão austera de quando chegara.

- Oi, Kori-baka! Sasuke-kun falou com você! – Sakura irritou-se, dizendo num tom de voz irritantemente agudo.

A menina novamente não respondeu.

- _Kori-baka!_

A de cabelos rosa estava prestes a bater na loira, mas uma mão a segurou antes.

- Nem tente. – Kori falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara de maneira quieta e calma.

A outra kunoichi sabia o que era bom para ela – quando _queria _ser racional, é claro – e não fez nada para retrucar. Sasuke, por outro lado, não sentia nem uma gota de medo de Kori, e tirou sarro novamente:

- Como se uma perdedora como você conseguisse fazer algo. Só porque você mudou de roupa, não quer dizer que ficou poderosa.

Kori rosnou, mas ainda manteve-se em silêncio. Sasuke nem mesmo prestava atenção: - E não tente manter essa atitude fria, dobe. Sei que finalmente percebeu que agir feito uma idiota não te ajudava, mas tentar ser inteligente simplesmente não combina com você.

- Kori-baka, Sasuke-kun está falando com você! – Sakura repetiu com a mesma voz aguda, o que não melhorou o humor da loira. Esta, por sua vez, levantou-se e começou a caminhar para longe. – _Kori_, onde você está indo? Kakashi-sensei mandou a gente se encontrar aqui às sete!

Kori falou tão súbita e friamente que ambos os outros dois encontraram-se de olhos arregalados: - Você é tão ingênua, Sakura. Realmente acredite que aquela desculpa de sensei chegará aqui às sete? Tenho coisas melhores e mais importantes pra fazer.

- Tipo o quê? – Sasuke riu – Tropeçar e fazer papel de idiota?

- Tipo não passar o tempo com vocês – Kori murmurou para si mesma, sem parar para olhar para trás.

Sakura e Sasuke olharam a menina partir até esta sumir de vista, completamente incrédulos. Que bicho havia mordido Uzumaki Kori?

* * *

**T**odos no escritório olharam instintivamente para a loira quando esta se mexeu, mas não acordou.

- Eu não entendo – Ino reclamou.

- Se alguém estivesse entendendo, Ino-porca, não estaríamos aqui – Sakura disse irritadamente. Ambas começaram um argumento que incluíam "Testa de marquise" e "Ino-porca" repetitivamente, até Tsunade gritar para as duas calarem as bocas. Como a Godaime era assustadora, elas seguiram a ordem.

Shikamaru, que estava quieto durante todo o tempo, finalmente comentou algo.

- É compreensível sua reação se analisarmos os últimos dias. Eu mesmo não a tenho visto, mas imagino que vocês – ele indicou Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura – tenham. Como ela tem agido?

Vendo que o Jounin e o Uchiha ficaram silenciosos, Sakura cruzou os braços e fez um som de descrença.

- Ela estava sendo a mesma idiota de sempre até ontem. Gritando e correndo alegre por aí. Não consigo imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma e os dois Sannins franziram pelo tom de voz desgostoso da menina de cabelos rosa. Certo, Kori era _realmente _barulhenta, mas não era uma pessoa odiosa.

Choji aparentemente ia fazer um comentário, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que soava divertida: - Vocês realmente não entendem, não é?

Alarmados, todos se viraram para a janela, onde uma mulher estava recostada. E que mulher_ estranha _era esta. Sua pele era bronzeada e não tinha nenhuma falha sequer, suas feições faciais eram angulosas, quase animalescas. Os olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais carregavam um sentimento ancião, ainda que sofrido e um toque de ironia. Seus cabelos eram divididos em nove grossas e longas tranças ruivas escuras.

- Quem é você? – exigiu Jiraya, de olhos estreitos.

A mulher riu, mas parecia um som amargo, como se não houvesse graça realmente e somente sofrimento. Ela movimentou-se da janela em direção ao sofá que Kori jazia inconsciente com gestos graciosos, parecendo um caçador atrás de sua presa. A sua roupa – um longo vestido vermelho sangue com um corte expondo sua coxa esquerda e sapatos de salto escuros – pareceu dançar com ela.

- Que decepção; eu esperava que pelo menos você me reconhecesse... _Ero-sennin – _a mulher pronunciou as palavras cuidadosamente, testando-as de maneira maliciosa. Jiraya pela primeira vez não agiu como um pervertido.

- Afaste-se de minha aprendiza _agora_.

Os adolescentes na sala se encolheram completamente obliterados pela tensão espalhada. Para surpresa de todos, a mulher somente gargalhou novamente – dessa vez com ironia.

- Como se eu _pudesse _me afastar da pirralha. Rá! Estou presa nela desde suas primeiras horas de vida.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que você é...

- Kyuubi no Youko, sim. Chame-me de Kurama, porém. – seus olhos vermelhos então carregavam diversão. – Vocês, humanos patéticos, são uns dos poucos que _ousam _ouvir meu verdadeiro nome. Deviam sentir-se honrados.

As pessoas ali presentes ainda estavam chocadas demais para falar, o que fez a mulher – _Kyuubi – _suspirar exasperadamente: - Vocês, humanos, são tão lerdos para processar as coisas. Sim, sou a demônio raposa de nove caudas, estou selada em sua amiguinha ali, blá, blá, blá.

- Se... – Kiba gaguejou em medo – se você está _mesmo _selada em Kori, então, por que está aqui fora?

- Boa pergunta, pirralho. Para um cachorro fedorento, você até que sabe perguntar direito – Kurama rapidamente deu um sorriso, expondo dentes mais afiados do um ser humano teria. – Estou aqui para mostrar a causa do colapso de Kori, é claro.

- Como assim "é claro"? – Sasuke irritou-se – Essa usuratonkachi simplesmente pirou hoje de manhã, sumiu de nossas vistas e foi achada inconsciente perto do memorial por Kakashi-sensei. Não há nenhum "é claro" nessa questão.

Kurama estreitou os olhos para o Uchiha.

- Veja seu tom comigo, criança. Nunca gostei de você, e gostei menos ainda quando tentou fugir da vila, _selo amaldiçoado ou não_. Minha pirralha aqui por alguma razão simpatiza com você e foi te buscar, devia ficar grato que ela te arrastou de volta. Além do mais, não sou um de seus amiguinhos ou fãs para exigir algo, sou uma demônio mais velha e perigosa que todo seu clã morto reunido.

O ódio nos olhos negros de Sasuke aumentou, o que fez Kurama sorrir de lado.

- Acha que tenho medo de seu desgosto para comigo? Eu sou uma massa de puro ódio, menino. Não tenho pavor de seus olhares.

A mulher então riu, antes de sentar-se na beira do sofá, passando a mão distraidamente nos cabelos soltos de Kori.

- Vocês estão abismados pelo comportamento dela, ainda assim, clamam serem seus amigos. Amigos _de verdade _entenderiam o motivo de ela agir assim, e não ficariam incrédulos.

- Mas ela nunca foi assim! – Ino protestou. – Ela sempre...

Kurama acenou preguiçosamente com a mão.

- Sei, sei. Corre por aí alegremente, yadda, yadda, yadda. Olha, vocês são estúpidos ou o quê? Era somente uma máscara.

Silêncio.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer, ninguém sabia o que pensar. Nenhum dos presentes jamais pensara na sequer _possibilidade _da felicidade de Kori ser _falsa_, quem dirá uma _máscara_. Ela sempre aparentara alegria não importasse o que, não importasse o quão difícil era a situação – e, às vezes, era tão contagiante!

- Uma máscara? – a voz de Jiraya estava dolorosamente incrédula. O Sannin sabia que Kori tivera uma infância sombria, mas nunca imaginara que ela _fingisse_. Ela sempre parecia tão... tão... tão corajosa. Alguém capaz de deixar o passado no passado e olhar somente o futuro. Era quase impossível imaginar Kori de outra maneira.

- Suponho que já falei o suficiente. A pirralha vai me importunar pelo resto de sua mísera vida somente pelo fato que lhes contei que ela é a Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Youko.

Kurama levantou-se repentinamente, apressada, como alguém prestes a sair de viagem.

- Espera! – Kurenai exclamou. – Onde está indo? Precisa nos contar mais!

- Mais? _Mais? _– a Nove Caudas soou desacreditada. – Vocês, os humanos que somente a menosprezam e a subestimam, querem saber _mais_?

- Nós não a menosprezamos – Sakura reclamou, porém logo se encolheu com o olhar subitamente furioso em sua direção.

- E você, _Haruno Sakura_, nem me faça começar a falar de você. Sempre obsessiva em cima desse inútil Uchiha! Acha que é melhor que Kori? Ela pelo menos _tenta _ser uma kunoichi, você ainda sequer percebeu que há _outras _pessoas no seu time além de seu _"Sasuke-kun"_!

- N-não é verdade.

Mas era, e Sakura sabia disso. Ela não queria perceber o fato, mas sabia reconhecer – principalmente quando dois olhos vermelhos observavam-na assim, tão intensamente.

- Vocês querem saber mais sobre a máscara da Kori? – todos os presentes assentiram, ainda hesitantes em volta da raposa-mulher de temperamento forte. – Pois bem.

Simples assim: Kurama estalou os dedos e o escritório se dissolveu em volta deles. Hinata gemeu e se encolheu, Ino e Sakura se abraçaram apavoradas, Kiba exclamou juntamente com Akamaru, Kurenai tropeçou em surpresa, sendo segurada por Asuma; Kakashi observou em volta com um olho preguiçoso, Shikamaru murmurou algo sobre "Complicado" e Choji até mesmo parou de mastigar as batatas fritas, Tenten segurou o braço de Neji, Gai e Lee gritaram, Tsunade e Jiraya se entreolharam, Shino e Sasuke permaneceram imóveis, mas atentos.

A única que parecia completamente imperturbada era Kurama, que olhava o cenário desgostosamente.

- Treze anos aqui e você pensa que se acostumaria... – ela murmurou para si mesma, começando a andar.

Ainda que perdidos, o enorme grupo a seguiu. Eles estavam um corredor com paredes de metal, água até os calcanhares. O teto tinha luzes queimadas ou falhando, com canos de fumaça.

- Aonde n-nós est-tamos? – Hinata gaguejou medrosamente.

- Na mente de Kori – Kurama respondeu sem parar de andar.

- Opa, opa, opa! Na_ mente _de Kori? – Kiba indagou perplexo.

Kurama irritadamente assentiu e murmurou algo que soou como "onde está a porta?" e "maldição longínqua". Eles viraram durante alguns corredores igualmente grotescos até pararem.

- Ah-rá! Anos e anos, e ainda consigo me perder – Kurama disse para si, antes de juntar as mãos numa palma silenciosa e exclamar para o grupo: - Aqui estamos; tudo o que vocês precisam saber sobre Kori está bem aqui atrás.

Os presentes observaram a porta sem muita credulidade. Era uma porta bem comum, apesar de velha. Tintura desgastada, maçaneta de alumínio pintado e descascando, tamanho médio. Havia uma placa feita de ferro ligeiramente enferrujado em que se podia ler em letras de forma: "Dias Difíceis".

- Ceeeerto – Kiba assobiou – Não entendi.

- Que novidade – Neji murmurou impacientemente.

Kurama revirou os olhos: - Que parte você não entendeu, bafo de cachorro? Vocês veem a porta, vocês atravessam a porta, vocês entendem o que há atrás da porta.

- E o que _há _atrás da porta? – Shino falou de repente, assustando Tenten e Hinata, que estavam próximas.

Kurama deu um sorriso sarcástico, frio.

- Emoções. Pensamentos. Memórias.

- Tudo de Kori? – Sakura questionou.

- Não, do Godzilla. – os ombros de Kurama abaixaram-se em irritação enquanto ela olhava brava para a menina de cabelos rosa. – Francamente, onde você esteve nos últimos minutos?

Sakura arregalou os olhos em medo e não respondeu, o que fez a Nove Caudas gesticular para a porta com impaciência.

- Olha, eu trouxe vocês aqui porque uma mínima e insignificante parte de mim acredita que vocês _possam, _possivelmente, ser bons amigos para a pirralha, que por acaso eu estou presa. Então, se querem fazer algo útil, passem pela merda dessa porta e tenham uma boa dose do que é uma vida difícil!

Para a surpresa de todos, foi Kakashi que tomou uma decisão. Ele caminhou para a porta e determinadamente abriu-a. Prosseguindo, atravessou a soleira subindo o degrau, o que todos repetiram. Kurama deu um sorrisinho e entrou por último, fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

Seja lá o que todos esperavam, não era aquilo. Diferente do corredor, o chão era perfeitamente seco, de cimento gelado e cinzento. Por mais estranho que pareça ninguém conseguiu definir as paredes, pois o cômodo possuía um espaço indefinido com preto profundo. Não havia móveis, mal havia luz, senão algo como um holofote em formato circular iluminando fracamente alguém sentado.

- Quem é aquela pessoa? – questionou Gai para Kyuubi. – Ela não parece ter muitas chamas da juventude!

- Certo, Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- CALEM A BOCA! – Kurama gritou, ficando tão irritada que seus cabelos presos pareceram ganhar vida própria e mexerem-se como caudas. Ela respirou fundo, acalmando. – Nesta sala, eu não quero ouvir nada dessas idiotices, entendido?

Ambos os vestidos de macacão verde assentiram mudamente.

- E para responder sua pergunta, por que não se aproximam?

Dito e feito. O grupo silenciosamente andou até ficarem frente a frente com a... Menina? Seu cabelo parecia loiro, mas estava tão bagunçado e maltratado que era difícil ter certeza; era somente uma massa indefinida de cabelos caindo pobremente até a cintura. A pele era pálida, de uma maneira pouco saudável, esticada como se a garota tivesse perdido peso em um prazo de tempo muito curto. O rosto estava abaixado, encarando as mãos pequenas pousadas no colo, de forma que era impossível ter certeza de quem era. As roupas eram uma camiseta branca rasgada e maltrapilha, com uma das mangas escorregando por um dos ombros, e um short preto tão imundo quanto à blusa. Ela estava descalça, mas o chão frio não parecia lhe incomodar.

- K-Kori? – Sakura murmurou em perplexidade.

A garota não respondeu, mas ninguém conseguia falar mais nada mesmo. Ela parecia pequena, menor do que atualmente – ou podia ser a maneira como se portava, parecendo ter medo de tudo ou do escuro em que estava. Seus lábios se mexiam e ela sussurrava tão silenciosamente que demorou alguns minutos até que os presentes repararem que Kori cantarolava.

- _Brilha linda flor... Teu poder venceu... Trás de volta já... O que uma vez foi meu... _

- O que ela está fazendo? – Asuma questionou.

- Cantando. Ela faz muito isso.

De fato, Kori não tinha parado: - _Cura o que se feriu... Salva o que se perdeu... Trás de volta já, o que uma vez foi meu... O que uma vez foi meu..._

- Que música é essa? – Kurenai indagou com curiosidade.

Kurama somente observou a menina com olhos tristes – não que alguém tivesse captado essa expressão em seu rosto – e não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ficou de costas para todos e caminhou em direção à escuridão indefinida da sala, voltado com uma caixa gelada de metal nos braços alguns minutos depois.

- E isto é? – perguntou Jiraya, ávido por saber sobre tal máscara de sua afilhada. Céus! Como ele era estúpido! Já tinha deixado-a sozinha por ser um covarde – covarde de olhar em seu rosto e ver Minato e Kushina, e seus sacrifícios. Fraco por seu medo.

- Suas memórias. Seus pensamentos. Seus sentimentos.

- Epa, epa, epa; nós vamos _ler _suas memórias? Que chato! – exclamou Kiba, já bufando. Kurenai o repreendeu enquanto Kurama revirava os olhos.

- Quem disse algo sobre ler, totó? Olhe novamente.

Todos se reuniram em volta da demônio raposa, com o intuito de observar novamente. Dentro havia – não papéis, como Kiba sugerira -, mas vultos semelhantes a espíritos dançantes, passeando como se vivos de um lado a outro da caixa. A maioria dos vultos era cinzenta com leves riscos pretos; outros, completamente negros; e poucos, muito poucos, eram de um suave branco. Eles intricavam-se, parecendo deslizar um pelo o outro numa dança apocalíptica.

- Agora que todos já fizeram suas perguntas e me importunaram o suficiente, podemos começar? – sem esperar uma resposta, Kurama enfiou a mão na massa de espíritos e escolheu um especifico com facilidade, jogando no ar logo em seguida.

O vulto pareceu nadar por alguns instantes, o cinzento inocentemente flutuando na sala; no entanto, após um tempo indefinido, ele expandiu até não sobrar vulto algum, mudando todo o cenário da sala.

Kurama – a única calma – ainda carregava a metálica caixa, observando tudo a sua volta com indiferença. O resto, por sua vez, não conseguiu impedir de a surpresa transparecer em suas faces – eles subitamente não estavam mais na solitária sala de cinzento chão frio. Estavam no que parecia um enorme jardim, cheio de crianças correndo com sorrisos para lá e para cá. Havias balanços e escorregadores espalhados estrategicamente, além de cordas sendo giradas e bolas sendo quicadas.

- Onde estamos?

- Por que ninguém parece nos ver?

- Ei! Esse menino acabou de me atravessar?!

A raposa demônio somente conseguiu suspirar diante de tamanha ignorância, embora internamente ela não se trouxesse a culpá-los, pois estava trazendo tudo à tona.

- Estamos em uma das memórias de Kori, _por isso _ninguém nos vê e, sim, Tenten, esse menino acabou de transpassá-la. Somos meros espíritos aqui, isto é, afinal, um resquício dos pensamentos da pirralha.

- Onde está ela? – Shizune perguntou, vendo a que a menina não mais estava sentada no chão e cantarolando baixinho.

- Eu deixei-a em outra sala – _uma menos fria e depressiva_, Kurama completou mentalmente, mas não ousou mostrar seu lado suave para esses humanos. – Agora, fiquem quietos e prestem atenção. Eu sei que a ignorância humana é enorme, mas nem mesmo vocês conseguirão ignorar isso.

Todos os ninjas pareceram mexer-se, desconfortáveis com a realidade nas palavras da Raposa de Nove Caudas. Então, fizeram exatamente o pedido: prestaram atenção na cena que se desenrolava.

A primeira coisa que repararam era que não estavam em um parque, como inicialmente parecia – estavam no orfanato. Um pequeno prédio de tijolinhos vermelhos e ligeiramente desgastados, janelas brancas e enormes portas duplas denunciava isso, pois, acima das portas, jazia uma placa de madeira em tintura velha, escrito "Konoha Adoções". Mesmo com a aparência antiga, o lugar era agradável com as crianças correndo e o som de risos preenchendo o lugar.

- Por que Kori usaria uma máscara? – Sakura indagou com a expressão confusa – Esse parece um orfanato muito bom para morar. Quer dizer – ela acrescentou ao ver a sobrancelha de Kurama levantada -, tirando o fato de que ela era órfã.

- Menina – Kurama praticamente exalava impaciência -, que parte do "nem mesmo a enorme ignorância humana conseguirá ignorar isso" você não entendeu? Olhe à sua volta. Olhe _direito_.

E foi o que eles fizeram.

Olharam através das crianças alegres e seus risos, através dos adultos de ajudavam os mais novos em brincadeiras, através dos jardins bonitos e dos balanços rangendo a cada empurrado. Parcialmente escondida por um tronco de árvore mais à sombra uma criança observava a todos. Ela era pequena o suficiente para ninguém a ver, mas sendo espíritos em uma memória nenhum dos ninjas presentes teve problema em se aproximar e dar uma olhadela melhor.

Seus cabelos eram de um loiro sol, tendo cachinhos de bebê até a altura dos ombros, enfeitando seu rosto infantil, bem como seus enormes olhos azuis curiosos. Havia três riscos suaves em cada bochecha bronzeada, dando-lhe uma aparência inocente. Seu corpo – miúdo e frágil – escondia-se atrás da árvore numa posição defensiva e observadora, ainda que tímida.

- Que fofinha! – Ino e Sakura exclamaram, com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto quando olhava para Sasuke-kun.

Jiraya olhou tristemente para a menininha. Esta não era suposta ser sua afilhada – tímida e escondida. Seus pais eram Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, droga! Ambos eram corajosos e inspiradores, ambos passavam confiança, não timidez. _'Malditos civis e ninjas'_, ele amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ela parecia tão inocente, como podiam odiá-la?

_"Eu queria que falassem comigo."_

Sobressaltados, o grupo começou a procurar o dono da voz, mas não havia ninguém senão Kori. Kurama deu um sorriso torto, mostrando ligeiramente um canino afiado.

- Eu disse que iríamos ouvir seus pensamentos não disse? Não fiquem assustados; tudo que passar claramente pela cabecinha loira da baixinha será dito em voz alta.

Kori mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

_"Horie-sama disse que ninguém fala comigo porque sou uma menina malvada." _A menininha torceu as mãos com mais nervosismo ainda. _"Mas eu não fiz nada de ruim. Ou fiz?"_

Até mesmo Sakura e Ino pararam de cochichar sobre a beleza de garotinha para olhá-la com tristeza. Era justo que uma criança tão nova se questionasse sobre esse tipo de coisa?

- Você quer brincarcomigo? – uma voz perguntou com animação.

Todos se viraram nessa direção, inclusive Kori. A miúda loira era obviamente menor que o menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos, mesmo parecendo ter em torno da mesma idade. Kurama rapidamente os informou que Kori tinha três anos no momento.

Kori arregalou os olhos azuis: - Você... Você _qué blinca meimo _contigo?

_"Esse deve ser o menino novo que Horie-sama comentou."_

O menino de aparência comum soltou um risinho com um enorme sorriso banguela dos dois dentes frontais: - Você fala tão engraçado!

Kori corou e abaixou a vista. _"Eu não falo muito com pessoas."_, a menina pensou com sua voz ecoando nos ouvidos dos espectadores. A loirinha claramente desejava falar algo como resposta, mas não encontrava coragem. E essa simples conversação desconcertou todos os presentes, pois – por mais estúpida que Kori _supostamente_ fosse – a Genin era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheceram. Vê-la tão hesitante para tudo era tão... _Estranho_.

- Jin-kun, não fique perto dessa _criança _– alguém disse, obviamente zombando ao final. Kori encolheu-se ao ver uma mulher baixa de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos gelados direcionados a ela.

- Mas por que, Tsumi-san? – o menino, Jin, questionou curioso.

- Ela não vale o seu tempo – Tsumi, uma das mulheres que trabalhava no orfanato, constatou com simplicidade. – Por que não vai brincar com Ai-kun e Mai-chan ali?

Jin sorriu novamente e, com incrível facilidade, esqueceu-se de Kori e correu para o local apontado. Então, Tsumi virou-se para a loira.

- H-Horie-sama – gaguejou a miúda menina.

- Então _essa _é Horie-sama! – gritou Lee.

- Shhh! – fizeram alguns.

- _Seu pequeno pedaço de inutilidade! _O que acha que está fazendo atraindo o pobre Jin-kun para suas garras? Sua demônio raposa velha e cruel!

Então, Horie Tsumi fez uma coisa que ninguém simplesmente não esperava: ela estapeou a suave bochecha de Kori. Sem mais nenhum comentário, a mulher deixou a pequena para trás, apertando o lado direito de seu rosto com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kori fungou, olhando solitariamente para Jin, que agora brincava alegremente com os gêmeos, Ai e Mai. _"Eu não sou um_ _demônio"_, sua voz soando nos ouvidos de todos com incrível fragilidade, como se ela tentasse convencer a si mesma.

Sem expressar mais nada, sem pronunciar nem mais uma palavra, Kori levantou-se e caminhou na direção oposta ao orfanato de Konoha, abraçando-se com ambos os braços.

_"Eu não sou um demônio. Não sou."_

E com isso a imagem se dissolveu.

* * *

**S**ilêncio.

Eles tinham voltado para a sala de chão frio e cinzento e recaído no silêncio absoluto. Kurama – isto já estava se tornando frequente – era única não afetada, seguindo com os olhos as memórias dançantes dentro da caixa de metal em seus braços.

Subitamente, Kakashi falou: - O que aconteceu com ela? O que aconteceu com Kori após ela sair do orfanato?

- Ah, bem.

Kurama foi simplista, pegando com suavidade um vulto dançante preto e atirando ao ar. Como da última vez, a memória deslizou pelo ambiente, antes de se expandir pelas paredes de escuridão infinita. A próxima imagem que todos viram foi a de um beco sujo entre dois pequenos estabelecimentos de aparência antiga.

Duas latas de lixo fizeram um som metálico ao serem acertadas de súbito e, sobressaltados, todos olharam naquela direção. Kori estava encolhida entre o lixo, segurando algo firmemente contra o peito. Seu rosto – tão suave e bonito na última memória – estava poeirento e cheio de sujeira, assim como seus cabelos e suas roupas. A única coisa que a distinguia perfeitamente eram seus enormes olhos azuis.

- Como podem ver, ela ficou nas ruas – Kurama explicou, enquanto observavam Kori abrir suas mãozinhas e começar a comer um mísero pão. – Sendo somente uma criança sem pais e dinheiro, era difícil sobreviver. Mais difícil ainda pelo fato que...

Ela foi repentinamente interrompida por uma voz masculina na memória. Uma voz de um homem claramente bêbado.

- Olha só, Takeo, _hic_, é nosso dia, _hic_, de sorte – um homem gordo de aparência absolutamente comum comentou, soluçando entre algumas palavras. Ele e seu amigo, Takeo, encontravam-se na entrada do beco, cada um segurando uma garrafa de saquê três quartos vazia.

- Encontramos a demoniozinho, Sho! – gritou em vitória Takeo, levantando sua garrafa como em um brinde. Sho o imitou, antes de ambos tomarem um enorme gole.

Kori enfiou o resto de pão na boca, obviamente com medo de que tomariam dela, e prosseguiu em seu comprimir contra a parede em que estava encostada.

_"Eu não sou um demônio."_

Ambos os homens se aproximaram a passos cambaleantes pela embriaguez. Sho puxou os cabelos de Kori, fazendo-a gritar em agonia, enquanto Takeo aproveitava a oportunidade para chutá-la.

A surra obviamente continuava, mas Kurama mexeu as mãos violentamente e a memória se dissolveu, trazendo-os de volta para a sala anterior. A mulher raposa não disse nada, encarando silenciosamente a caixa em seus braços, porém ouvindo perfeitamente a irritação dos outros.

Jiraya e Tsunade claramente tremiam em fúria, os punhos apertados ao lado dos corpos. Os Jounins tinham seus corpos tensos, como que preparados para uma luta – nem mesmo Kakashi conseguia ter sua atitude preguiçosa, ou Gai sua animadora. Konoha 12 – salvo por Sasuke e Shino – discutiam fervorosamente, gritando em raiva. Os dois que restaram simplesmente encaravam a parede negra infinita com evidente irritação.

- Após estes... _homens _machucarem Kori, o que aconteceu com ela? – Shizune mal conseguia fazer as palavras distinguíveis, tamanha à fúria.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Bom, ela ficou dolorida, não é óbvio? – Kurama escarneceu com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Eu a curei, claro, visto que se ela morrer, eu vou junto. A pirralha permaneceu mais um mês e três semanas na rua, lutando pela sobrevivência – _literalmente – _até o Sandaime achá-la.

- Como ele a achou?

- Por que não achou antes?

Tsunade e Jiraya perguntaram respectivamente com tons de voz diferentes. Kurama deu um pequeno sorrisinho irônico, satisfeita em ver que os meros mortais começavam a entender um a um.

- Ele fazia visitas mensais ao orfanato, então, é mais do que óbvio que quando ele foi lá para vê-la... Bem, não a viu. Ficou furioso, pelo que sei. Mandou equipes de Chunnins atrás dela, mas nenhuma a _viu _– Kurama zombou, claramente deixando no ar a frase "Como se eles tivessem procurado direito".

- Isso não responde minha pergunta – a Godaime disse.

- Impaciente hoje, não estamos?

- Ora, sua... – Jiraya segurou os braços de sua antiga companheira de equipe, prevenindo-a de fazer algo que se arrependeria depois. A loira bufou e cruzou os braços.

Kurama estreitou os olhos com clara satisfação.

- Um dos caçadores ANBU achou-a dois meses após sua fuga em uma parte mais, digamos, sombria de Konoha. Não reconheceu a pirralha imediatamente, sem dúvida. Vocês viram seu estado, certo? Isso foi somente uma semana depois de ela ter fugido. Podem imaginar como ela ficou quase dois meses depois.

- E o que Sandaime-sama fez? – Kurenai indagou após uma breve pausa.

- Ele deu-lhe um banho, uma refeição, um par de roupas; deu-lhe um apartamento que é seu até hoje e começou a pagar-lhe um fundo para órfãos mensal.

- _O quê? – _Asuma derrubou seu cigarro em incredulidade – Ele fez _só _isso?

- E o que mais ele poderia fazer? O Conselho nunca deixaria a "demônio" ter um lar; não que alguém quisesse adotá-la. E Sarutobi obviamente não podia mandá-la de volta para o orfanato.

- Mas... dar um apartamento para uma menina de três anos?

Kurama meneou a cabeça para a pergunta de Tenten.

- Durante o próximo ano um grupo aleatório de Genins viria e tomaria conta dela durante a tarde. Kori odiou a todos. Não que eu possa culpá-la; nenhum deles era bom par ela. Algumas vezes, a pirralha iria ao escritório de Sarutobi e o ajudaria a separar papéis ou ler algum livro, sentada em seu sofá. Até hoje sente falta dessas tardes. E isso basicamente resume o resto desse ano.

- Mas fale mais, bosta! – Sasuke explodiu, assustando a todos os Genins e alguns dos adultos, que nunca viram o Uchiha explodir assim. – Ela era maltratada no orfanato, e daí? Os civis a surravam, e daí? Morou sozinha, _e daí? _Isso não nos explica nada. Pessoas com infâncias assim não saem saltitantes pela campina como Kori fazia! Por que ela decidiu usar uma máscara? Quando ela decidiu usar uma máscara? _Responda!_

Kurama olhava entediada para suas unhas vermelhas perfeitamente polidas, segurando a caixa metálica com um dos braços facilmente. Ela levantou os olhos para Sasuke ao seu grito final.

- Terminou? Ótimo. Primeiro: não fale assim comigo. Segundo: não exija perguntas de mim, visto que eu _resumi _o ano de Kori para a sanidade de vocês. Querem saber a verdade? Excelente, fiquem com a verdade, só não me peçam para mostrar memórias disso, pois há _menininhas_ presentes – a demônio raposa lançou um olhar de soslaio em direção à Ino e Sakura, que se encolheram.

Lee – que estava bem quieto considerando seus usuais gritos de primavera da juventude – educadamente pediu que Kurama contasse a história se não podiam vê-la.

A demônio o encarou por alguns instantes, antes de começar a falar com satisfação no olhar.

- Pois bem. Toda vez que Kori saísse nas ruas, os civis a surrariam; ela gritava por ajuda, claro, mas quem gostaria de ajudar uma demônio disfarçada num corpo de criança? Kori passou sede e fome, comprando, nos próximos dois anos, somente arroz, ramen e água, pois eram os mais baratos alimentos. Ela não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar mais nada, visto que os mercadores cobravam mais caro. Ninguém a reconhecia como pessoa; os pais afastavam suas crianças; onde ela fosse havia olhos frios e acusadores em sua direção...

Kurama hesitou por um momento, parecendo ponderar. Seja lá o que tenha passado pela sua cabeça, ela decidiu dizer.

- E foi estuprada em seu aniversario de cinco anos.

A sala sombria de memórias passou de fria para quente. Jiraya e Kakashi tremiam enfurecidos – o livro laranja do segundo caíra no chão. Todos estavam furiosos, sem dúvida, mas olharam temerosamente para ambos os ninjas de punhos fechados e dentes cerrados.

Kurama estreitou os olhos.

- Ficar tremendo de fúria e se culpando por não estar presente não mudará os fatos. Kori _foi _maltratada, _foi _surrada, _foi _estuprada – não uma, mas quatro vezes ao longo de sua vida – _foi _ignorada, _foi _menosprezada. E somente porque as gracinhas aí descobriram esses fatos quando ela já fez treze anos não mudará absolutamente nada.

- Para! – Tsunade gritou, segurando no braço de Jiraya num gesto de conforto, embora ela mesma mal pudesse controlar seu temperamento. – Por que fala nesse tom irônico e depressivo? Por que se refere a ela como se não ligasse?

- Porque essa situação _é _irônica. Pense só. A poderosa e temível Raposa de Nove Caudas, aquela selada dentro de sua própria barriga e que arruinou sua vida, é, na verdade, a única pessoa que sabe sobre seu verdadeiro eu. Ninguém nunca ligou o suficiente para olhar a fundo na vida de Kori, exceto uma pessoa. Esta sim eu respeito.

- E quem é? – Shikamaru indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ótima pergunta, Abacaxi. – Kurama deu um sorriso felino e jogou um espírito branco no ar. Ele dançou até dissolver-se.

* * *

**T**odos se encontraram em uma clareira. As árvores de folhas verdes e largas eram altas e com troncos grossos. O vento assobiava, trazendo som de choro. Olharam em volta, encontrando uma figura maltrapilha sentada ao chão, com ambos os joelhos se encostando e as mãozinhas cobrindo o rosto. Os cabelos eram rudemente cortados como os de um menino, com suas madeixas loiras balançando suavemente. Os ombros frágeis subiam e desciam a cada soluço seco. Kori não tinha crescido praticamente nada desde a última memória.

- Uma semana após seu aniversário de cinco anos – Kurama ajudou, já que as pessoas olhavam em dúvida para a menininha.

_"Eu não sou um demônio. Não sou."_

Jiraya abaixou os olhos ao ouvir o pensamento depressivo de sua afilhada novamente.

O barulho de folhagem mexendo fez a pequena Kori tirar as mãozinhas do rosto em medo e arregalar os incríveis olhos azuis. A pessoa que apareceu era quem menos esperavam.

Ele devia ter algo em torno de dez ou onze anos, tendo no mínimo um e cinquenta e cinco. Os cabelos eram escuros e presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. O rosto era bonito, com estreitos olhos que podiam variar entre preto e cinza-prateado dependendo de como fosse observado. A pele era branca como porcelana, de aparência suave, com um queixo ligeiramente fino. As roupas consistiam em uma blusa cinza de gola alta e uma calça cáqui preta enrolada com bandagens nas barras. Uma banda estava amarrada orgulhosamente à testa.

- I-Itachi? – Sasuke gaguejou tão chocado que mal conseguia pensar coerentemente. Os Genins que não sabiam sobre sua vingança contra seu irmão olharam-no confuso.

Kori encolheu-se ao ver Itachi parar a alguns metros dela.

- Q-quem é vo-você? – a menininha gaguejou, parecendo muito diferente de sua pessoa, ou, bem, máscara atual.

Itachi não sorriu, mas seus olhos cinzento-prateados ficaram suaves ao ver o rosto assustado da pequena loira.

- Meu nome é Itachi, prazer.

A pequena Uzumaki olhou para baixo e alguns segundos depois para cima hesitante: - Sou K-Kori.

- Ah, então você deve ser uma donzela.

- E-eu não sou uma d-donzela. Sou s-só Ko-Kori.

- Seu nome – Itachi falou com tanta suavidade que os que sabiam que ele havia feito se surpreenderam. -, ele quer dizer _donzela._

- Ah.

Itachi calmamente sentou-se ao chão de pernas cruzadas e costas eretas. Seus olhos passearam pela figura miúda e encolhida de Kori, notando os óbvios sinais de uma criança maltratada – permaneceu em silêncio, porém.

-V-você não vai co-correr de mim, I-Itachi-sama? – Kori indagou, seu rostinho infantil dando sinais de que estava pronta para chorar assim que o mais velho partisse.

- Não precisa me chamar de sama.

- Horie-s-sama me ensinou a r-respeitar to-todos. Ela d-diz que eu não v-valho nada, então de-devo ser ed-ducada.

Itachi estreitou os olhos: - Não é necessário chamar-me de Itachi-sama. É claro que você vale alguma coisa, todo ser humano vale.

- C-certo, I-Itachi-san.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até o antes herdeiro dos Uchiha falar: - Você me perguntou se eu não correria de você. Por que eu faria isso, no entanto? Você é, Kori, somente uma garotinha adorável.

A menininha tinha as mãos miúdas rentes ao peito, os cabelos escondendo parcialmente seu rosto, mas não seus olhos arregalados em choque e admiração.

_"Eu não sou um demônio. Não sou."_

Durante toda troca de falas, os espectadores permaneceram em quietude, observando com incredulidade a gentileza nunca vista de Itachi e a insegurança e timidez de Kori. Era estranho.

Kori, então, apertou os dedinhos com força e seus ombros tremeram novamente em soluços secos, porém dessa vez em agradecimento. Ela não disse obrigada, mas Itachi sabia. Ambos passaram os minutos em um agradável clima quieto e a memória se dissolveu em sombras.

* * *

**E**m uma sala distante e diferente daquela, Kori estava deitada em uma cama. Embora fosse o melhor quarto de toda a mente da adolescente, ainda era simples ao extremo, com uma cama de lençol e travesseiro branco, uma mesa, uma cadeira e um armário. Não havia água nem canos no cômodo, muito menos o chão de concreto gelado – somente um piso de madeira brilhante e paredes cremosas.

A loira tinha as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a altura da costela, observando o teto com olhos opacos. Espíritos brancos flutuavam e dançavam em torno da sala, criando uma coreografia hipnotizante e suave, contorcendo-se no ar e passando o som de risos e felicidade.

Uma das memórias – praticamente brilhante de tão branca – nadou delicadamente perto de Kori; era pequena e fina, dando piruetas no ar. Kori ouviu risadas, uma mais feminina e outra masculina. O espírito expandiu-se momentaneamente, dando a loira uma imagem de uma menina e um adolescente rindo lado a lado à beira de um rio, sentados em uma ponte. A memória se estreitou novamente e voou para longe.

Kori não se mexeu, mas seus olhos azuis ficaram menos nebulosos.

* * *

**K**urama tamborilou os dedos na caixa de metal enquanto esperava todos processarem as informações. A sala encontrava-se incrivelmente quieta – nem mesmo Sakura ou Ino falavam. Jiraya tinha os punhos apertados e Tsunade cerrava os dentes. Kakashi até mesmo guardara Icha Icha Paradise.

- Itachi e Kori tornaram-se amigos? – Chouji perguntou timidamente, visto que todos pareciam concentrados em sua própria fúria. Ele tremeu ao ver os olhos vermelhos de Kurama virarem sua direção.

- Melhores amigos. Com o passar dos meses, mais e mais pressão caía sobre os ombros de Itachi, que virou um caçador ANBU aos onze anos e tinha a responsabilidade de ser o futuro líder de seu clã. Kori, por sua vez, sofria cada vez mais diante do abuso dos civis. Seu dinheiro, alimentação e roupas tornaram-se tão escassos que Itachi chegou ao ponto de ele mesmo comprar tudo e dar a ela.

- E ela aceitou? Não parece muito o estilo dela – Tenten disse, lembrando-se da determinação de Kori para fazer tudo.

_"Não que fossemos saber o estilo dela, já que era uma máscara"_, Sasuke pensou amargamente. Shikamaru murmurou um "problemático" ao seu lado, parecendo ter a mesma linha de pensamentos.

- Tentou recusar, claro. Itachi, no entanto, é tão teimoso quanto ela, o que é _muito_, acredite. No final, ela acabou ficando tudo que ele lhe dava.

Kurama olhou brevemente para a caixa, vendo um dos espíritos cinza destacar-se – uma das memórias em que o Uchiha dava algo para a pirralha.

- Eu ainda não entendo de onde a máscara de Kori-san surgiu – Shino disse sempre estoico.

A Raposa de Nove Caudas deu um sorriso predatório.

- Suponho que não. Bem, será mais fácil assim... – falou, deixando no ar o que dizia para puxar um espírito cinza e jogá-lo para o nada. Já acostumados com o processo, nenhum dos espectadores ficou chocado ao ver a sala sumir e ser substituída por uma paisagem.

Eles encontravam-se em uma clareira próxima à Konoha, onde o chiado suave de um riacho passando fazia-se presente. As árvores tinham folhas amareladas, laranjas e marrons e junto à brisa suave indicavam o outono. Havia uma ponte de madeira pintada em vermelho passando por sobre o rio e era ali que Itachi e Kori sentavam-se.

O antes herdeiro dos Uchiha não tinha mudado muito, exceto pela altura que aumentou e por dois riscos de estresse e cansaço próximos ao nariz. Kori, embora ainda miúda para aparentar sua idade de seis anos, tinha crescido alguns centímetros, assim como seus cabelos masculinos tocavam os ombros de maneira despreocupada. Os olhos azuis ainda eram grandes e traziam tristeza, apesar do sorriso suave em seu rosto.

- Às vezes, eu gostaria de ter nascido em outro lugar – Kori comentou subitamente, olhando o sol se por no horizonte, muito além das árvores à vista.

- E por que isso? – Itachi perguntou de maneira relaxada, parecendo incrivelmente diferente de seu caráter original.

- Questiono-me se teria sido tratada diferente, ou se Kurama teria sido selada em mim. Estou ponderando isso desde que a vi pela primeira vez três semanas atrás.

- E qual é seu veredito sobre a questão?

- Que não valeira à pena.

- Hm?

- Se eu tivesse nascido em outro lugar, eu não teria conhecido você – Kori virou a cabeça e sorriu para Itachi, que devolveu com simplicidade, fazendo perder um pouco a aparência de cansaço.

Kori fechou os olhos para sentir o vento acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos roçarem nas alças de seu vestido branco e simples. Itachi observou-a pensativo. Os espectadores permaneceram em silêncio.

- Você devia deixar seu cabelo crescer, Kori-chan. Ele é muito bonito.

- Eu já o tive comprido, mas os civis os cortam contra minha vontade, Itachi-kun, então eu só o deixo assim. Logo, logo o cortarei novamente.

Itachi torceu a boca em desgosto: - Eu odeio o fato de que estou sempre longe em missões, senão, eu poderia impedir esses seres humanos sem valor de machucá-la.

- É gentil de sua parte, mas você já me salvou. Da tristeza. Da pobreza. Da solidão.

- Não da dor.

- Alguém dificilmente conseguiria salvar a mim ou qualquer pessoa disso, então sugiro que ignore esse item.

- Eu não gosto de vê-la sofrendo.

- Feche os olhos.

- Eu não gosto de saber que você não se acha valiosa.

- Esqueça que uma vez te contei isso.

- Eu não gosto de ouvi-la soluçar ao impedir lágrimas.

- _Não escute – _Kori sussurrou, como se tudo isso fosse a tarefa mais fácil do mundo.

Ambos ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, antes de Itachi se pronunciar: - Você não é um demônio.

- Sabia que não devia ter contado isso para você.

- Não, devia ter me contado _mesmo. _Você _não _é um demônio.

Kori olhou as cores alaranjadas do céu, observando sua beleza bem como a lua cheia que surgia no alto. Uma brisa acariciou-a novamente. Os que assistiam não tinham problema algum em ver suas emoções – elas estavam escritas nos olhos água da pequena loira sentada na ponte.

- Não, eu não sou um demônio e nunca serei – ela concordou, antes de pausar. – A não ser que me influenciem a me tornar um.

- Eu sugiro que crie uma fachada.

As sobrancelhas de Kakashi ergueram-se pela sugestão. Os olhos de Kori somente viraram-se curiosos para Itachi.

- Tipo... ser falsa?

- Sim. Os civis a atacam porque veem você como um alvo fácil para descontar seus ódios. Tem aparência miúda, frágil, e eles percebem o quão miserável e triste você fica ao ser tratada como escória. Se mostrasse a eles que nada disso lhe incomoda, eles pararam com o tempo.

- Uma máscara, então?

- Hn.

Kori balançou as pernas para frente e para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos ao deitar-se parcialmente: - Talvez eu crie qualquer dia desses. Qual você prefere: fria ou idiota?

- A fria é minha – Itachi acusou.

- Idiota, pois bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Kori mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou Itachi, que devolveu o olhar, antes de ambos explodirem em risadas. Kori segurava a barriga, tentando respirar e Itachi apoiava-se em um cotovelo recuperando o ar.

Seus risos seguiram os espectadores conforme o espírito de memória de dissolvia.

- Eles pareciam tão... em paz um com o outro – comentou Kurenai, pega de surpresa. Kurama fez um som em concordância.

Hinata franziu: - M-mas Sasuke-san é-é o único U-Uchiha vivo... E-então... – ela hesitou em continuar, olhando de soslaio para o dito cujo, que tinha um rosto perdido em pensamentos.

- O único Uchiha vivo em Konoha – concedeu Kurama. – Nem todos sabem da verdade do massacre do clã Uchiha, mas o culpado foi o próprio Itachi.

- O quê?! – Kiba praticamente gritou com incredulidade.

Kurama revirou os olhos: - Eu não pensei que você fosse surdo, cachorrinho. É exatamente o que eu disse: Itachi matou todos os Uchiha. Apesar de se dar bem com Kori, apesar de serem melhores amigos inseparáveis, ele ainda era um caçador ANBU e tinha missões que exigiam sangue-frio. O massacre foi somente mais uma.

Sasuke levantou os olhos rapidamente.

- Como assim mais uma missão? Ele foi ordenado a fazer isso? _Ele_, ele me disse que queria se testar, por isso matou a todos.

Kurama olhou entediada.

- Ele mentiu, obviamente.

Sasuke começou a tremer, os punhos fechados de maneira apertada, a cabeça abaixada: - Se Kori sabia da verdade, por que nunca me contou? Achei que éramos companheiros de time.

Para sua surpresa, Kurama riu alto. Sua risada pareceu ecoar pela sala de paredes infinitas e negras, gelando o sangue de todos com a frieza que havia presente.

- Companheiros de equipe? _Agora _vocês são companheiros de equipe? Onde você estava enquanto ela passava fome em seu apartamento? Onde você estava quando ela recebeu surras dos civis? Onde você foi estuprada pela _quarta _vez?

Sasuke estava de olhos arregalados e, se não fosse a situação, seria cômico. Mas o próprio resto das pessoas presentes não podia rir, nem culpá-lo. Afinal, a culpa também era deles.

- Isso aconteceu no passado...

Kurama o interrompeu abruptamente: - Se fosse somente passado ela não usaria esta máscara até agora. Acha que ela ganhou dinheiro de um ano para o outro? Acha que o ódio das pessoas simplesmente sumiu? A última surra que Kori tomou foi há duas semanas. A última vez que ela foi estuprada... foi anteontem. Por que você acha que ela estava assim hoje de manhã? Não simplesmente deu em sua telhada derrubar a máscara; houve uma razão, um motivo. Se fossem _bons _companheiros de time saberiam.

- Eu...

Kurama ergueu uma mão impedindo Sakura de falar.

- Não quero ouvir sua explicação para o porquê de não tê-la ajudado, não estou aqui para isso. Vou somente responder a pergunta de Hinata-san e pronto.

Agarrando um espírito do mais forte preto ela o jogou no ar. Tinta pareceu pintar-se em volta deles e todos se encontraram em uma vazia. Era noite e havia pouca iluminação, o que tornava difícil enxergar. Lojinhas e casas tinham as luzes apagadas, mostrando que já era tarde o suficiente para Konoha toda estar dormindo.

Um vulto se mexendo atraiu a atenção dos presentes, que se viraram para ver uma criança passar correndo. Todos os espectadores pensaram em correr atrás, mas era como se estivessem em cima de uma esteira que seguia a menina.

Kori tinha, de fato, deixado os cabelos crescerem, chegando a bater no meio das costas e de uma cor loira tão clara que contrastava com a escuridão. Seu corpo miúdo mostrava fatiga, o peito e os ombros subindo rapidamente pelo esforço da corrida em excesso e desespero. Uma das mãos tinha agarrado um boné laranja neon – o mesmo que ela _sempre _usava para esconder os cabelos.

_"Itachi."_

Kori virou uma esquina. Os espectadores reconheceram as ruas como as do distrito Uchiha.

_"Itachi."_

Kori surpreendeu a todos ao subir as paredes de uma das casas aplicando chakra à sola dos pés, mas ninguém teve tempo de comentar nada, visto que a menina começou a correr muito rápido e eles a seguiam na aparente esteira invisível.

_"Itachi."_

Os postes de luz eram borrões. Kori abruptamente parou próxima a um dos muros que cercava o distrito. Uma figura vestida em roupa de combate ANBU estava parada de costas. Itachi olhou por sobre seu ombro.

- Kori.

A menina estreitou os olhos e caminhou como um felino gracioso em direção ao caçador ANBU. A diferença na maneira em que carregava a si mesma surpreendeu todos.

- Itachi.

A loira tocou o ombro de seu amigo.

- Por que fez isso?

- Então sabe o que fiz.

- É claro, se estou aqui.

- Eu _tive _que.

- Não, não tinha.

- Eram ordens.

- Ordens estúpidas.

- Ainda assim ordens.

- Era a sua família.

- Eram pessoas planejando a queda de Konoha.

- Ainda assim sua família – finalizou a discussão, Kori.

Os espectadores assistiam a troca de falas como se fosse um jogo de tênis, virando a cabeça para lá e para cá. Kori deu a volta e olhou para cima, bem nos olhos cinza-prateados de Itachi.

- Você está me deixando – não era uma pergunta.

- Não.

- Sim. Está indo embora de Konoha, me deixando.

O Uchiha observou-a de cima, com olhos surpreendentemente suaves. Ele pousou a mão direita em seu queixo, levantando a cabeça loira que abaixara. Os olhos azuis da menina estavam arregalados e suas bochechas coradas de frio.

- Eu não sei se voltarei.

- Voltará.

- Talvez não. Só para garantir...

O adolescente curvou-se ligeiramente e com uma leveza quase inocente deu um beijo nos lábios de Kori. Então, limpando uma lágrima transparente que descia pela bochecha da menina, ele se afastou, deixando o braço cair inútil ao lado de seu corpo.

- Não conte a ninguém que me viu, pode acabar encrencada.

- Não contarei.

- Não pare de usar sua máscara por enquanto, ela é sua maior arma.

- Não pararei.

- E... cuide de Sasuke por mim.

- Cuidarei.

Itachi caminhou em direção ao muro, porém parou por um segundo. Sem se virar, ele completou: - Tem noção de quem você é, certo?

- Uzumaki Kori.

- Ótimo.

_"Eu não sou um demônio. Não sou."_ Kori observou seu amigo pular o muro com uma graciosidade que somente um ninja experiente conseguiria e sumir na noite. Ela com grande calma levantou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos caírem pelas costas, para olhar a lua. A luz do luar refletiu em seus olhos azuis enquanto suas lágrimas pingavam no chão e dissolviam o espírito da memória.

* * *

**K**ori sentou-se com movimentos lentos. Ela não tinha pressa. Seus olhos nadaram pelo quarto e voltaram a sua figura. Kurama tinha trocado suas roupas e lhe arrumado. Ela usava um vestido branco e simples como o que Itachi um dia lhe dera, e seus longuíssimos cabelos loiros caiam em ondas sobre as costas.

Ela sabia que era bonita, sabia que sua aparência era exótica. Ainda assim, por que se sentia tão feia por dentro? Tão sem valor? Um espírito branco acariciou seu rosto ao flutuar realmente próximo, como se pudesse sentir a tristeza emanando da adolescente.

Kori não se mexeu novamente durante alguns minutos, mas o fantasma de um sorriso traçou seus lábios ao ouvir mais risos de uma época mais feliz e menos solitária.

* * *

**K**urama não deu espaço para perguntas, pegou um espírito cinzento e jogou para o nada. Logo, todos se encontravam se cima da cabeça do Yondaime, na Montanha dos Hokages.

O sol se punha sobre alguns prédios distantes de Konoha, dando cores vivas à vila. Kori sentava-se silenciosamente sobre o monumento. Esta memória parecia a mais nova, visto que a menina parecia a mesma de agora. Ela usava um short jeans qualquer e uma regata verde limão, além de estar descalça. Os cabelos loiros refletiam o sol como pedras preciosas, agora tão longos que tocavam o chão ao sentar-se.

A menina passou os olhos azuis céu pela vila, observando as pessoas que calmamente passeavam sem ligar para os outros. Crianças corriam e ninjas pulavam de telhado em telhado. Genins pintavam muros e limpavam jardins, enquanto bares abriam para a noite.

_"Você ficaria feliz em saber que Konoha continua inteira, Itachi."_ A voz que expressava os pensamentos de Kori disse com suavidade. Ela desistiu de olhar a vila e deitou-se na pedra dura, parecendo relaxada e descansada.

_"Duas semanas atrás Sasuke tentou fugir da vila; você me pediu para cuidar dele, então, mantive minha promessa e o impedi. Ele provavelmente me odeia agora."_

O citado somente olhou duramente para a loira, que tinha dado um suspiro ao pensar a última parte.

_"Ero-sennin disse que a Akatsuki está atrás de mim. Vê-lo naquele hotel, dizendo que veio em busca de mim foi como um choque..." _Kori fechou os olhos. _"Então, eu me lembrei de algo, muito, mas muito tempo atrás que você me disse."_

Todos os espectadores pareceram se inclinar para frente, ansiosos para ouvir os pensamentos mais recentes da agora adolescente.

_"Disse-me que na gostava de me ver sofrer... e que eu não era um demônio. Sei que ainda tem de usar seu disfarce de Nuke-nin, mas pelo menos entendo que ainda sou sua melhor amiga."_

Kori deu um sorrisinho, um raio de sol iluminando toda sua face.

_"Seja lá onde você estiver espero que esteja feliz. Mais feliz que eu. E sem sua máscara; eu uso a minha há menos tempo que você e já me cansei dela. Qualquer dia desses, talvez eu a tire, somente preciso de um motivo. Sei que já cansei de me esconder."_

Kori sentou-se novamente, olhando as pessoas. Seus olhos se fixaram nos homens civis que entravam nos bares, geralmente os causadores de suas dores físicas.

- Afinal, eu não sou um demônio. Vocês são – ela comentou para ninguém em particular. A imagem se dissolveu.

Ninguém disse nada, ninguém retrucou ou tentou se explicar para Kurama. Ninguém pediu desculpas. A Raposa de Nove Caudas simplesmente estalou os dedos e todos se encontravam no escritório da Godaime novamente. Nenhum sinal de Kurama era visto.

Kori gemeu e abriu os olhos.

* * *

**Ai**nda na sala, Kori viu Kurama abrir a porta e caminhar a passos graciosos em sua direção.

- Eu mostrei a eles.

A adolescente ergueu os olhos para sua companheira de mente: - Eu sei.

- Não vai ter um piti sobre isso?

- O que passou, passou.

Kurama deu um sorrisinho torto.

- Imagino que sim, pirralha, imagino que sim. Agora, conte-me: quando planeja encontrar o bonitinho novamente?

- Encontrar-me-ei com Itachi quando for a hora. Até lá, verei o que fazer da vida.

- Não precisa ser tão rígida, ambas nós sabemos que gostaria de vê-lo agora.

Kori levantou os olhos para o teto. Dois espíritos brancos dançaram em volta do outro e partiram para caminhos diferentes. Ela suspirou.

- Ele me faz sentir viva. Como se eu pudesse esquecer meu passado, esquecer quem sou. Quando estou com Itachi, sinto que sou somente Kori, e gosto disso.

- Está apaixonada, tem noção disso?

Kori grunhiu.

- Tenho. Se continuar falando assim soará como Sakura ou Ino.

- Awwnnn, não fique assim. Tenho certeza que as duas mudaram as perspectivas de vida ao verem suas memórias.

- Não ficou melhor.

Kurama deu um risinho e levantou-se da cama: - Bem, eu vou para minha "jaulinha". Boa noite, pirralha, sonhe com o bonitinho.

Kori deu um sorriso leve e acenou. Ela voltou a recostar-se nos travesseiros e a olhar os espíritos dançando pelo quarto. Riso preencheu o cômodo e a pequena loira se sentiu em paz.

Ela sabia que quando abrisse os olhos novamente estaria fora de sua mente, mas, por alguns momentos, Kori contentou-se em ficar de olhos fechados e ouvindo os seus risos e os de Itachi ecoarem pelo quarto.

* * *

_"Ah, o amor... que nasce não sei de onde, vem não sei como, e dói não sei por quê."_

(Luís de Camões)

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Ufaaa, acabei! Eu fiquei um mês fazendo essa one-shot, escrevendo de tempos em tempos, nem acredito que finalizei. Maior one-shot que já fiz. :D

Bem, não tenho certeza do que dizer. Essa ideia surgiu após ler uma fanfic particularmente boa em que o Naruto era um garoto miserável ao extremo. No entanto, eu sabia que _nunca _conseguiria escrever sobre pobreza, sofrimento e coisas do tipo, visto que nunca sofri a esse ponto ou entendo direito sobre o assunto.

Mas eu tinha o objetivo, então, de fazer uma história sobre duas pessoas com problemas que criam uma amizade, e após alguns anos, o amor, para a vida toda. No final, acabou sendo Itachi e Kori, que tão perfeitamente se encaixavam no papel.

O fim da história pode parecer um pouco incompleto, mas é porque eu queria deixar essa margem de possibilidades para vocês, leitores. Kori teve uma vida sofrida e passou por todos os obstáculos com a ajuda de seu amigo e amor, mesmo quando este não estava presente. Separados por distância, mas não pelo amor (profundo, né?).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, que adorou escrevê-la. Vejo vocês na próxima pessoal.

_Amy Namikaze._


End file.
